Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
by 1215rascal
Summary: There it sat in the middle of the coffee table. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Alright," said Ron, "Who goes first?" Compilation of one-shots. Who will win the game? Potter-Weasley family bonding.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was another normal Sunday afternoon at the Burrow.

Molly Weasley was sitting quietly on her rocking chair, knitting. Though it was months before Christmas, the family had gotten so big that she had to start making the sweaters earlier.

She had put down a small ball of lilac colored yarn and smiled.

"Tired mum?" someone asked.

She looked up to see her youngest son, Ron Weasley looking at her with those warm blue eyes.

She smiled at him too his hand into hers. "A bit," she said, "It's not easy knitting all these sweaters."

"Then take a break." He said, "It's still early. I really don't see why you start knitting sweaters so early in the year now."

"Because Ronald, our family has grown so big! If I don't start early I'll never get all of them done before Christmas." She said.

"Why not break tradition this year and rest?" asked Ron, "I know how exhausted you've been."

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed, "I've been making these sweaters since I married your father, and I intend to continue making these sweaters until I am no longer capable!"

"But mum—" Ron started.

"I just need something to entertain me while I'm knitting." She interrupted. "Sometimes, though I love it, it does get boring when I knit."

And just before Ron could answer, a scream was heard from behind the two Weasleys.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! VOMIT!" the voice shouted.

Both Ron and Molly turned their heads to the giant old couch to see a few of the Weasley grandchildren surrounding Roxanne as her face showed the expression of disgust.

Suddenly, Fred fell on the floor and started laughing. "Brilliant choice sis!"

Ron walked up to them and asked. "What's going on here?"

"Uncle Ron!" Roxanne called, "I ate a vomit flavoured bean!"

"What?" he said confused. Then he looked down at the rest of his nieces and nephews, even his children and noticed his god daughter Lucy Weasley holding a box of what seemed to be Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Oh," Ron said, getting the box from Lucy. "Vomit huh? I never liked that flavor."

"No one does dad," Rose interrupted.

Suddenly, Harry walked up to Ron, and smiled. "Has Ron ever told you about his slug incident back when we were in second year Rose?"

Rose furrowed her brow. "Slugs? No."

Ron chuckled, "It's a very stupid story."

"I want to hear it uncle Ron!" James interrupted.

"Me too dad," Said Hugo.

"I would love to hear it too Ronald." Molly said.

Ron smiled, and then gave Harry an evil glare. "By all means Ron, tell the story." Harry slowly moved away from Ron and joined his daughter who was sitting quietly on the couch.

As Ron was about to start his story, he looked meaningfully at the box in his hand.

"Wait," Ron said. "I have a better idea!"

"What is it dad?" Hugo asked.

"Everyone should tell a story!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll buy a new box of Bertie Bott's beans next week and each one of us would have to pick a flavour and, and, - "

"Tell a story!" Harry continued standing up from his seat on the couch. "Ron that's brilliant!"

"Yeah, and it would be a good way to keep mum entertained while she's knitting."

"Everyone has to tell a story?" asked Dominique, "Even us?"

"Yes." Harry and Ron said together.

"And the one with the best story…" started Harry.

"Will have no chores for a month!" Hermione interrupted, walking up to her husband. A smile etched on her face."

The children beamed.

"Wait," Albus interrupted. "We've got school in a month."

"So what?" said Harry, "I'm Harry Potter; I can get you out of school on Sundays."

"Really dad, you can do that?" asked Lily.

"As long as you finish all your school work." said Hermione.

"But uncle Harry," Molly called, "We'll be gone most of the year. What if we win? Our prize is completely useless."

"Not completely." Said Hermione, "You've got Christmas holiday or summer holiday!"

"And what about the grown-ups?" asked Fred. "What if one of you win? What do you get?"

"The same thing," said Ginny walking in with a full glass of butter beer. "But just with a few chores of course."

"So it's settled then!" Ron exclaimed. "Every Sunday, here at the Burrow!"

Hermione turned to Molly. "If it's alright with you and Arthur, Molly,"

Molly smiled. "It would be perfect."

"Then we start next week," Said Harry.

"Perfect timing too," Said Ginny. "Charlie's coming home for a visit next week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everybody! :D I am back with a new story. Just so you know, I will not be updating EVERY week. Even though I wish I could. I don't think my brain can handle it. But yes, I will be trying my best to update as frequently as possible.

Oh, and I should tell you, that I already picked the arrangement of who goes first, and what flavor they're going to be assigned to. And it was randomly chosen. So you'll just have to look out for that.

I'm not yet sure how I'm going to decide who the winner will be but I'll figure it out eventually. Do you guys have any suggestions? :D

Okay. I'm going to stop rambling now. :D Stay tuned for the first chapter!

**Chapter One: Dirt**


	2. Dirt

**Dirt**

It was a breezy Sunday afternoon at the Burrow, and the entire family was cramped up in the living room. The kids had dragged most of the chairs from the kitchen while the adults moved the couches all together so it would make a semi-circle around the hearth. And after an hour or arranging, and rearranging, they were able to find a comfortable spot for everything and everyone.

As promised Ron and Hermione were able to purchase a new box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans which sat on the middle of the coffee table in the center of their obscure circle.

The Weasley-Potter family continued to chatter on as they sipped the butterbeer or hot chocolate balancing in their hands, until, finally Ron stood up from his chair, and cleared his throat.

The family then turned quiet and looked at Ron. "Alright," he said, "first and foremost I want to thank Mr. Harry Potter for getting the children out of school for the weekend. And also, we're glad to have Teddy Lupin, and Charlie back from Romania to start off this little game."

Every started clapping then Ron smiled. "So, who goes first then?" Suddenly, everyone turned quiet.

"Shouldn't you go first mate?" Harry asked. "You're the one who thought of this."

"No," I don't think I should start." Ron then started rubbing his hands together and looked around. "Hmm…"

"I'll go." Someone said. All heads turned to look for the voice. Then soon, all turned to Charlie with his arm up in the air.

"You'll go first Charlie?"

Charlie smiled and shrugged, "Yeah," he said, "I'm only going to be here for a week. And Merlin knows when I'll be back next. And I want to be part of this game."

"But, how will you find out about the other stories uncle Charlie?" Rose asked.

"You'll just have to owl them to me won't you Rosie?"

Rose smiled. She loved writing letters.

"Right then, let's start." Ron said, sitting back down to his seat. "Open the box and get a jelly bean Charlie."

Charlie reached for the box on the table and started to open it up. He breathed in, reached in for the first jellybean he touched, drew his hand back out and stared at the jelly bean for a moment.

"Chocolate?" he guessed looking at the deep brown color of the jelly bean in his hand.

"No, I don't think so." Angelina said. "I think its farm dirt."

"Or just plain dirt," Bill interjected.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "Let's see."

Charlie popped the jelly bean into his mouth and waited for the flavor so settle into his mouth. Then suddenly his face became grim and he started to shudder. "Yup," he choked out, "definitely dirt."

Bill then reached for the glass of water placed on the coffee table. (Just in case)

"There you are Charlie," he said.

"Thanks Bill," he choked out before sipping the glass of water, and giving a large sigh. "Alright I'm ready to go."

"You've got a story already?" asked Ginny, who sat to his left.

"Yup," he said. "The taste of that ridiculous jelly bean brought it all back."

"Alright then," Ginny said, "begin."

Charlie nodded, breathed in and started his story.

"So this story is about trying to impress a girl, and failing… miserably." He started.

"When I first got to Romania, I had to go through training. You know; learn how to handle the dragons, what to feed them, what not to feed them, what dragons get along with certain other dragons. All that stuff."

"Well, there was this girl, she was from Baeuxbatons, just like Fleur. But she was different."

"What waz 'er name Charlee?"

"Yvette," he said, "Yvette Roux. Do you know her Fleur?"

Fleur shook her head. "Soree, I don't believe I know 'her."

"It's alright." He said. "Like I said she wasn't different. She wasn't like the typical Beauxbaton student. She was fierce, fearless, and had this extremely attractive look in her eye. Almost every bloke in our training class had fallen head over heels for her, including me. I mean, the reason we were all there was because we loved magical creatures and wanted to learn about them. And she was _amazing_ with the dragons! As if, she was born to train them. She was smart too. She was the only one to get a one hundred on the written exam."

"Was she beautiful?" asked Arthur.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Breathtaking," he said. "She had long red hair, and bright green eyes. And anytime she would see a dragon her face would just light up and…"

"You're drooling Charlie," said Ron teasingly.

Charlie and placed his finger near his lips and could feel that they were slightly dampened. "Right," he said, his ears turning a deep red. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Carry on then," Ron said with a large smirk on his face.

"Well… yes… um, right. She was smart, attractive, and a natural with dragons." He said, "She was everything a dragon lover like myself wanted in a girl. And naturally, I wanted to win her over."

"So, during our first day out on the field, we were brought to a nursery where there lay new born baby dragons. And there was this Common Green Welsh."

Fleur splinched involuntarily.

"Only a few weeks old, her scales were still kind of light green, as opposed to that natural rich green, and her roars were more of squeaks. And she had gotten into a fight with this Romanian Longhorn. They were bumping heads. And if they didn't stop soon, one would get extremely injured."

"Our professor asked if one of us would like to volunteer and separate the two dragons. No one raised their hands. Not even Yvette. But you could tell that she was frightened for the dragons, as were all of us, but more frightened for our lives, naturally. And so, I thought this would be the perfect way to win her over; and so I bravely raised my hand."

"They let me into the cage and soon I was face to face with two young dragons. When they noticed me going in, they stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. I smiled nervously. I had complete mental block! I had read all the books, observed all the other workers, but when I was there, I had completely forgotten _everythwiing_!"

"So what did you do?" asked Rose, her eyes filled with interest and concern.

Charlie looked at her, smiled and ruffled her hair, "What any bloke would do to get the girl to notice him. I improvised."

"I walked straight up to the Longhorn, and raised my hand in front of it, to ask permission to touch it. And as I was nearing his head, it screamed. And before I knew it I was hit on the back by the Welsh! I fell face first on the earth. And when I looked up, the arse of the Longhorn was staring right at me, and his feet started moving backwards, throwing dirt into my open mouth!"

The family started laughing.

"And that's what not to do if you like a girl." Charlie ended.

"Did you ever win her over?" Asked George.

Charlie shook his head. "Never," he said. "But I guess that's what happens when you won't admit to your mistakes, or to mental block."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Hello everybody! This is the first chapter of this little story! :) I'm sorry for updating so late. I can give you a million excuses but yeah, here it is. I will warn you now though that I will be trying different forms of story telling until I have the right kind to tell these stories with. But I probably won't be using this ^^^^^^ method again. It doesn't really work for me.

So yes, this chapter is for Charlie. Again, all the flavours and names were randomly paired together so I didn't choose any of this. So you'll just have to see who goes next. ;)

Thanks for reading!

**Next Chapter: Roast Beef**

**Reviews are loved! :) **

~rascal


	3. Roast Beef

**Roast Beef**

Another week had passed and it was time for the Potter-Weasley family to meet up at the Burrow once again, open up that box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and tell another story.

After lunch, they all assembled into that little circle around the coffee table. They had all decided that in order for this to go smoothly they would always have the same spot as they did last week and tell their stories on after the other, in order.

"Ginny," Ron called, "You're up."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Me?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "You sat beside Charlie last week, so that means you're next."

Ginny gave out a sigh. "Alright," she said as she grabbed the box from the table and randomly picked up a jelly bean.

"It looks like roast beef to me," Roxanne commented.

"I think its roast beef too," said Ginny as she popped the jelly bean into her mouth and chewed.

"Mhm," she said reaching out for the glass of water set on the table. "Roast beef alright."

"This should be interesting," said George leaning back into his seat.

Ginny glared at him.

"You ready Gin?" asked Harry.

She looked at her husband and nodded. "I think I have just the story for you all." She said, "And it's perfect because none of our children were born yet when this story took place."

"Then tell it mum!" James said excitedly.

Ginny laughed and smirked at her husband. "Harry, do you remember the time we were going to have dinner and we ended up at St. Mungo's?"

Harry looked at his wife curiously, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes, I remember. That was the day—" he stopped. "Wait, did we—?"

Ginny nodded. "Exactly." She said.

"What is it aunt Ginny?" asked Roxanne.

"Well, let's just say, that your uncle Harry said that he would be off work early and wanted to have dinner out."

"So we went to that restaurant in London…" Harry continued.

Ginny smiled at her husband. "Yes." She said. "I don't recall the name of the restaurant exactly, but I do remember what I ordered."

* * *

><p>"A roast beef for me please," I said to the waiter as I put the menu down.<p>

"And your drink ma'am?" he asked scribbling unreadable words on his notepad.

"Water's fine,"

"Alright," he said. Then he turned to Harry, "and you sir?"

"I think I'll have the chicken." He said. "Oh and water for me too."

Once the waiter left the two of us, Harry leaned forward and whispered. "I actually wanted to order an actual drink but I can't seem to recall those drinks I used to order before."

I laughed and leaned back to my seat. "You have been completely converted haven't you Mr. Potter?"

"Indeed I have Mrs. Potter." He said reaching for my hand. I took his hand into mine and smiled.

"So, how's that idiot brother of mine?" I asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"It's because you've been avoiding him Gin," he said.

"Can you blame me?" I retorted. "Every time I see him, all he does is ask me what he should do for his beloved _girlfriend_."

"Don't be so hard on him Gin," he said, "those two were completely deprived of being all 'honey-moony' in Hogwarts."

"And whose fault is that?" I asked feigning frustration.

"It's wasn't completely my fault!" he replied, "They had plenty of time to get together while I was rotting at the Dursley's every summer!"

I laughed. "Still," I said. "It is mostly your fault! Do you have any idea how hard it was for them because you always took them in your adventures? And also because they didn't want you feeling left out, especially since you needed them so much."

Harry shook his head, "I know, I know." He said, "And I'm sorry, but you can't turn back time."

"Unless you have a time-turner," I interrupted.

"Right," he said, "but that's beside the point! And in the long run, they did get together."

"I suppose so," I said.

"And he really does love her," he said, "I was at the jeweler's with him yesterday, and Merlin you can only imagine how long it took—"

"Hold on!" I exclaimed, nearly choking on my water. "Why were you at the jeweler's?"

"Ron picked out a—" Harry stopped. "Oops."

"Ron's _proposing_ to Hermione?"

Harry ran his hand roughly through his head, "That was supposed to be a secret…"

"Merlin!" I exclaimed. "How long has he been planning this?"

"A couple of months now…" he said.

"Mum is going to be thrilled!" I said. "She's been waiting for this to happen since Hermione first walked into the Burrow!"

Harry laughed, "Your mum knew Ron fancied Hermione?"

"Harry," I started, "_I _knew Ron fancied Hermione. It was too obvious."

"It was, wasn't it?" he said.

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I didn't notice!" he answered.

"How could that be possible?" I asked. "They were your _best friends_!"

"Gin," he said, "I'm a bloke. And being a bloke, I'm not the keenest at understanding these things. And I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I had quite a busy schedule when I was in Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, I know trying to save your life every year must've been very hard for you, love." I said, sipping my water once again. "Then why did you just say it was obvious?"

"Because after everything that we went through, and the, uh, incident in the room of requirement; It kind of dawned on me."

I rolled my eyes. "You are hopeless Harry Potter."

"And our children will be just as hopeless."

I shook my head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Harry laughed. "When do you think we'll have one Gin?"

I shrugged. "Only time will tell." I said to him. "We've only been trying for a while."

"Excuse ma'am, sir." Simultaneously, Harry and I looked up at the waiter standing in front of us. "You're dinner is served."

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "I'm starving!"

The waiter set the two dishes on the table and poured some more water into our glasses before leaving.

"Your roast beef smells great Gin!" Harry exclaimed.

I nodded and decided to take a whiff, and suddenly my head started spinning. I shook my head vigorously and left it alone. I must just be hungry.

I placed the napkin on my lap and starting slicing the beef. The smell was completely nauseating. What was wrong with me today?

I pushed away the feeling, and took a bite of my roast beef. And at that very moment, I could feel the contents of my stomach rising up to my throat and the next thing I knew, I was running towards the loo.

"Ginny!" Harry called, but I didn't pay attention. I had to get to the loo before I accidently puked on someone.

Once I got to the sink, I rush of food and Merlin-knows-what was forced out of my mouth. I gasped for air and started controlling my heart rate.

"Ginny! Ginny!" I could hear Harry calling from the other side of the door.

I washed my mouth thoroughly, popped in a couple of breath mints and walked towards the door.

"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked the moment I got out of the bathroom.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said, "I just suddenly needed to puke. I don't feel well Harry."

Harry put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. "It's alright love." He said, "I'll go get your coat and we can head to St. Mungo's. How about that?"

I looked at him and forced a smile. "Okay." I said quietly.

We walked to St. Mungo's from there. Harry didn't want to Apparate since he thought it would be risky.

When we went in, I was immediately sent to a healer who got my checked.

Afterwards, they told us to go straight to the office of one of the head healers, because she needed to speak to us.

"I'm sure it's nothing Ginny."

"What if it is something Harry?" I exclaimed. "What if I'm deathly ill?"

"You're not deathly ill." He said, trying to calm my nerves.

"Then why in the world would the head healer want to see us in her office?"

Harry was just about to respond when the head Healer, Jasmine Court walked in.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She said examining the parchment in her hand.

"Good evening," I said with some hesitation.

She took a seat at her desk, rolled the parchment up, and placed it on her table. She took a deep breath and told Harry to take a seat.

"Congratulations!" she said enthusiastically.

My eyes widened and I looked at Harry. His face just as confused as I was.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Oh," she giggled. "I'm so sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. Mrs. Potter, you're pregnant."

"What?" I said. A feeling of happiness, surprise, shock, and apprehension danced through my body.

"Yes, you're to expect a baby soon."

"H-how far along am I?" I asked. No consciously rubbing my stomach.

"Only a few weeks." She said, she then turned to Harry sitting next to me. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

I looked at Harry. His looked as if he was made of stone. He was pale and stiff. His mouth agape, his eyes wide.

"I apologize." Jasmine said. "I realize this must be quite overwhelming for you. I'll leave you two for a while."

She then stood up and walked out of the office.

"Harry," I said shaking his arm. "Harry."

"You're pregnant." He said.

I giggled. "Yes, yes I am."

"You're pregnant." He said, standing from his seat, facing towards me.

"Mhm." I smiled, "You're going to be a father."

Harry leaned towards me and kissed me square in the forehead.

I smiled up at him "This is it." I said.

"I love you." He said. Placing one hand on my hand and one on my abdomen, rubbing it slowly.

"I love you too." I said, observing my stomach closely. "It won't be long now…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Hey guys! Okay, so I won't make any more excuses, but I just hope you enjoy this chapter. And now, I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next so it shouldn't take as long to write. :D Wish me luck!

Happy New Year everyone!

~Rascal

P.S.- Reviews are loved :)


End file.
